Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for monitoring one or more operative sub-systems of a vehicle.
Various vehicles include numerous electronics, hardware, and other sub-systems that are used during operation of the vehicles. For example, a typical aircraft includes numerous sub-systems (such as flight control systems, radar systems, air conditioning units, air intakes, blowers, electronics, and the like) positioned throughout the aircraft. At least some of the sub-systems may be vital to the performance or intended mission of the aircraft. For example, an airplane may include radar electronics in a forward portion of the fuselage and hydraulic and pneumatic systems throughout the fuselage. Various military aircraft include a broad suite of systems and electronics, many of which are mission and/or flight critical systems.
Operative sub-systems of a vehicle may be monitored over time to determine whether or not they are functioning properly. Each operative sub-system may be monitored in order to determine impending faults. For example, internal diagnostic checking routines, such as built-in self-test routines, are executed by computers to detect fault conditions. An individual then inspects fault archives and performs diagnostic testing to determine the root causes of a particular fault. As can be appreciated, a typical aircraft includes numerous operative sub-systems. As such, the process of analyzing data from each operative sub-system may be time-consuming and labor-intensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient method of analyzing data from operative sub-systems to determine the existence of impending faults.